La lumière des ténèbres
by Lily-lullabycoco
Summary: Une nuit d'été Lily fait une mauvaise rencontre. Seule et désemparé que va t-il lui arriver ? Quelqu'un viendra t-il à son secours?


**_Titre :_** La Lumière des ténèbres

**_Disclaimer :_** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling par ailleurs, l'histoire m'appartient

**_Genre : _**Friendship

**_Bêta :_** Lamatadora

**_Résumé :_ **Une nuit d'été lily fait une mauvaise rencontre. Seule et désemparé que va t-il lui arriver ? Quelqu'un viendra t-il à son secours?

**_Note :_ **Il s'agit de la premiere fic que j'écris, alors soyez indulgent s'il vous plait XD. J'espère sincèrement que ma fic va vous plaire, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

* * *

La pluie.

Lily sentait les gouttes tombait sur elle, tel un poids trop lourd à porter .

Un temps assez atypique pour ce 2 Mai, mais il correspondait tout à fait au climat de terreur qui régnait dans le monde des sorciers . Voldemort avait rassemblé sa troupe de mangemorts et il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'on entende parler d'enlèvement puis de morts mystérieuses, ce qui amplifiait non seulement la peur des sorciers mais aussi le pouvoir du seigneur des ténèbres .

Lily était fière de faire partie des personnes qui se battaient pour la liberté, pour la fin des tueries, et surtout pour éradiquer ce monstre avide de sang et de pouvoir. Seulement chaque chose à son prix, et elle le savait plus que quiconque. Pas plus tard qu'hier, elle avait vu son amie Elizabeth mourir prés d'elle lors d'une bataille contre les mangemorts. Une seconde elle était là, les yeux remplis de détermination et de courage, et la seconde d'après un avada kedrava fondait vers elle. Lily avait encore en tête le regard de surprise de son amie, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir, personne ne l'avait vu, à croire que le mangemort qu'il l'avait envoyé, cherché à se cacher.

Tout en continuant sa marche dans le parc, Lily sentit une présence . Elle aurait du obéir à James et rester à la maison, en sécurité, surtout à cette heure ci de la soirée, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de profiter de l'absence de son mari, pour aller chercher une chose à laquelle elle avait pensé quelque jours plus tôt et qui semblait important à ses yeux.

Elle entendit un craquement ; dès lors, elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche mais il était trop tard :

- Expelliarmus » dit l'homme qu' elle reconnut juste à l'aide de sa silhouette.

Il était de taille moyenne, les cheveux bruns avec des yeux aussi noir que la mort. Cet homme était bien un des seuls Pouffsouffle qui s'était rangé du coté de Voldemort. Avant d'être ennemi, ils étaient tout deux co-équipiers en cours de botanique à Poudlard, il était d'ailleurs un des meilleurs de sa classe.

- Zhébie, ça faisait longtemps, se moqua Lily, avec son air insolent.

- Tais toi sale sang de bourbe !

Lily ne bougea pas, ne sachant pas si elle devait obéir à son envie de répliquer, ou se murer dans le silence pour sauver sa peau. Pensant à James, elle choisit la seconde option.

- Ce n'est pas très prudent de se promener seule, surtout dans ton cas ma chère.

- Rien de tel qu'une balade en plein air pour se rappeler comme la vie est belle et innocente, je pense d'ailleurs que demain, j'irais faire du shoping, à ce que j'ai entendu dire Fleury & Bottfait des soldes en ce moment.

Eh oui, malgré tout Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être mesquine.

- Je suis désolé , dit Zhebie avec un sourire aux lèvres, mais je crains que la seule chose que tu vas voir c'est une lumière verte foncer vers toi.

Lily perdit son sourire, et dès lors elle pensa à l'homme qu'elle aimait, James. Elle ne pouvait imaginer la façon dont il allait découvrir sa mort. Elle ferma les yeux, elle ne pouvait observer le regard satisfait de Zhébie, ce n'est pas la dernière chose qu'elle voulait voir avant de mourir, elle se remémora alors, l'espace d'une seconde toute sa vie : Pétunia, Sev, Poudlard, les Maraudeurs, l'ordre du Phoenix , son mariage, le sourire de James, tellement de choses qu'elle laisserait derrière elle, puis elle entendit :

- Avada Kedavra.

La pluie s'arrêta. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rouvrir les yeux, par surprise sûrement, mais elle ne sentit rien la percuter, elle regarda autour d'elle et vu Zhébie, mort par terre. Elle releva les yeux et vit un visage qu'elle ne pensait pas revoir de si tôt.

- Sev , souffla Lily.

- Tu n'as rien ? Dit Severus d'un ton inquiet.

- Tu.. Tu l'as tué, à cause de la surprise et la peur qu'elle venait de subir Lily chercha ses mots avec difficultés. Mais pourquoi ?

- Je ne laisserais jamais personne te faire du mal, dit Severus avec la douceur qu'elle avait connu autrefois, personne tu m'entends ! Dit il d'un ton plus sérieux . Et puis à ce que je vois, je suis bien le seul à le faire, Potter doit faire joujou avec ces bestioles d'amis.

Lily ne prêta pas attention à la remarque de ce dernier, elle était plus préoccupé, elle ne savait pas comment agir , devait elle le remercier ? Ou être froide avec son ami d'enfance devenu un ennemi ? Elle avait horriblement souffert de la décision de Severus de se tourner vers les mangemorts, vers les personnes qui torturent et tuent les nées moldus comme elle, leur amitié avaient pris fin par ce choix, malgré les maintes fois ou Severus avait tenté de s'approcher d'elle. Elle ne voulait plus le revoir, lui parler, elle voulait garder en mémoire ce garçon qu'elle voyait au parc quand elle était enfant, qui l'encourageait, l'aidait et la protégeait. Elle voulait garder en mémoire l'homme avec qui, elle avait eu une amitié si grande et forte que rien ne pouvait la briser, enfin… presque rien.

Sans savoir comment, elle reprit sa marche mais avec Severus à ses cotés, un long moment de silence s'installa entre eux, jusqu'à que Lily décide inconsciemment de faire le premiers pas.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'as pas une réunion avec Voldemort, en train de préparer une embuscade pour les nés moldus ? Se moqua elle avec froideur malgré elle.

- J'avais pour mission de chercher la planque de l'ordre ce soir, après la bataille qui a éclaté la veille ,Volde..

- Tu étais là ? le coupa Lily estomaqué par le naturel avec lequel Severus racontait son récit.

- Oui, dit il en la regardant cette fois, et je t'ai vu...James t'as attrapé par le bras après que ton amie soit morte .Pour une fois que Potter faisait quelque chose d'intelligent ! Tu ne semblais pas avoir besoin de moi cette fois, par contre je n'avais pas fait attention à ça…

Snape descendit son regard vers le ventre de la jeune femme. Elle était enceinte de maintenant 7 mois autant dire que les rondeurs étaient assez visible, bien qu'elle tentait de le cacher par des vêtements amples, de peur que les esprits tordus des mangemorts voient l'occasion de tuer deux être humains en un seul. (

- C'est de l'inconscience ! Gronda Severus. En plus par Potter, un autre dégénéré dans le monde des sorciers, cracha t-il venimeusement.

- Je t'interdis ! Haussa le ton Lily. Ce n'est pas de l'inconscience mais le fruit de l'amour que nous nous portons, James et moi.

Elle ne put argumenter davantage. Il n'avait pas tort dans un sens, avoir un enfant dans ce monde en pleine guerre, n'était pas un acte pleinement réfléchi ni voulu d'ailleurs. Quand elle avait apprit qu'elle était enceinte, Lily songeait déjà à quoi ressemblerait son enfant, elle voyait le regard ténébreux de James, et qui sait peut être son sourire. James avait appris la nouvelle avec une grande joie, suivi d'un sentiment d'inquiétude mais comme elle, il voulait cet enfant. Il faudrait juste être qu'ils soient plus prudent.

- Ça aurait du être le mien, dit tout d'un coup Severus fixant le ventre de la Gryffondor.

- Je sais, dit elle sans réfléchir , je veux dire... Pendant de longues années, je voyais mon futur avec toi, j'avais des rêves de gamine dans lesquelles faisait parti une grande maison avec une grande bibliothèque pour moi et une pièce de potions pour toi, rigola t elle nerveusement.

- Les seuls moments où je pensais au futur, je voyais _notre_ future, à toi et moi, éternellement ensemble.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire, l'intensité de ces mots mélangés à sa froideur habituelle, donnait un sens bien plus profond à ce qu'il venait de dire, elle revoyait alors l'espace d'une seconde le Severus qu'elle avait connu.

- On ne peut pas dire qu'on ait le don de divination n'est ce pas ?

- Non en effet, dis le Serpentard d'un ton plus sérieux.

- Merci de m'avoir sauver tout à l'heure.

Severus regarda la femme et lui donna un petit sourire, en réfléchissant ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas souri. Être avec les mangemorts ne lui procuraient pas un grand plaisir, mais une certaine satisfaction qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas trouvé autre part. Le mal avait souvent gouverné sa vie, avec son père, l'humiliation qu'il avait connu avec les maraudeurs, il pensait donc qu'il était logique qu'il se tourne vers le mal. Les seules moments de bien être qu'il avait connu avait été avec Lily, elle n'était pas une femme exceptionnelle, mais elle avait cette bonté et cette fraîcheur qu'il ne voyait pas et qu'il était sûr de ne jamais retrouver chez les autres femmes.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es dans le camp ennemi que mes sentiments pour toi ont changé, dit il avec calme, ils sont restés intacte et même si je ne te vois plus, ne te parle plus, je ne peux imaginer ma vie sans savoir que tu n'as plus la tienne, ça me serait bien plus insupportable qu'un endoloris.

- Même si je suis avec Potter ? Dit elle avec un sourire en coin.

- Même si tu es avec cet idiot et que tu portes son enfant.

- Sev, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Non je refuse de refaire l'éducation de Potter, lança t-il avec sérieux.

Lily se mit à rire, mais son sourire s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

- J'aimerais que tu me promettes une chose. Elle inspira un bon coup et reprit . S'il arrivait quelque chose à James et à moi, j'aimerais que tu protèges notre enfant comme tu l'as toujours fait avec moi. Je ne te demande pas de quitter les mangemorts, tu as fait ton choix même si je ne peux le respecter, je le tolère tout de même. Mais je te demande simplement de garder un œil sur lui.

La jeune femme ne pensait pas qu'elle demanderait cela un jour à Severus. Elle s'était juré de ne plus faire confiance au Serpentard, mais cette nuit là, elle voyait en Severus, la personne la plus compétente pour protéger la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux , même si il n'était pas encore né, elle se sentait déjà terriblement proche de son enfant.

- Tu n'as pas entendu tout à l'heure, je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal !

- Sev, s'il te plait , j'ai besoin de le savoir.

- Non, non je m'y refuse.

- Pour nous, pas James et moi, mais toi et moi, promets le moi je t'en prie.

Il plongea son regard dans les yeux verts de cette dernière, elle semblait inquiète, quelle idée elle avait eu d'avoir un enfant ? Une vie à protéger en plus de la sienne, c'était de la folie ! Il savait que Lily avait un grand cœur, et qu'elle ferait tout pour son bébé, mais à quel prix ? Non il ne pouvait s'y résigner .

- Non je n'aurais pas à le faire, car tu vivras, Tu...

- Oh arrête s'il te plaît, la coupa t-elle pour la seconde fois, Severus voyait qu'elle avait pris de la graine de Potter,( mouais pas très bien dit, en + Lily a toujours eu du caractère de toute façon) je ne suis pas immortelle, et j'ai besoin de savoir que si je ne suis plus de ce monde, quelqu'un sera là pour surveiller mon enfant si James n'est plus là. Tu es un homme responsable pas comme Sirius ou Peter , avoua elle, donc je sais qu'avec toi il sera en sécurité , que tu donneras le minimum d'attention dont il aura besoin et que tu lui apprendras les choses essentielles.

- Je croyais que je ne devais que garder un œil.

- Toi et moi savons que tu feras plus que ça.

L'homme réfléchissait, sa tête disait non, mais son cœur semblait vouloir prendre le dessus

- Très bien, pour nous, j'en fait la promesse.

Elle s'approcha de lui, et lui donna un tendre baiser, suivie de son plus beau sourire.

-Merci , murmura t-elle à son oreille.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, il était temps qu'elle rentre à la maison, James n'allait pas tarder à rentrer, il allait s'inquiéter de ne pas la voir. Mais quitter Severus était plus difficile qu'elle ne l'aurait pensée.

- Je dois y aller, James va se demander où je suis partie.

- Ça ne lui fera pas de mal, ça le fera peut être sortir de son insouciance.

- Il n'est plus comme ça , il ne l'a jamais vraiment été. J'aime à penser que dans d'autres circonstances, vous auriez été amis, ou du moins alliés. Vous vous ressemblez bien plus que tu ne le penses.

- Je ne crois pas, c'est un homme inconscient, qui prend des risques inutiles par son manque de maturité et d'intelligence. La seule chose que nous avons en commun est …

- … Moi ?

L'homme acquiesça. Il ne le lui dira jamais mais il devait admettre qu'il avait confiance en Potter pour ce qui était de la protéger. Il en avait douter pendant des années , cependant la veille au soir, quand il avait prit Lily par le bras, avait lancé un protego sur elle sans se soucier de sa propre sécurité , Severus avait pris conscience, qu'il devait être - après lui bien sur - la personne la plus compétente pour la défendre contre les forces du mal. Le Serpentard orienta son regard vers le sac jaune que la jeune femme tenait du bout de ses doigts.

- Qu'est ce que tu tiens à la main ?

- Oh ça, c'est la raison de ma petite escapade nocturne, c'est un mobile pour bébé en forme d'hibou . Quand j'avais 11 ans ,et que j'étais aller pour la première fois au chemin de traverse, j'avais prit peur en voyant toute cette magie, cette différence avec le monde des moldus. Et j'ai posé mon regard sur la vitrine d'une boutique, il n'y avait ni chaudron ni de balai, juste des jouets, il semblait alors être le magasin le plus normal à mes yeux, rigola t-elle. Puis j'ai vu ce hibou en bois et je me suis promise d'y retourner si j'avais un jour un enfant pour qu'il ait au moins un objet ressemblant un peu à ceux des moldus dans le concept tout du moins.

- C'est... bien une histoire de femme.

Lily lui sourit à nouveau. Ce qu'elle avait un beau sourire pensa t-il.

- Bon j'y vais vraiment cette fois. Au revoir Sev.

- A bientôt.

La femme ne sut comment réagir face à cette réflexion, elle acquiesça seulement et continua son chemin seule cette fois. Severus l'observa s'en aller au loin, elle était déjà partie quand il murmura :

- Tu me manques .

Il continua sa marche, cherchant une prétexte face à la mort de Zhébie. Puis il pensa à Lily, et comprit une chose : quoiqu'il arrive, son avenir serait toujours lié à celui de la Gryffondor, il ne pouvait en être autrement, il voyait toujours leur futur ensemble, et cela grâce à l'enfant de cette dernière. Il avait tenu une promesse et il la tiendrait jusqu'au bout, qu'elle soit vivante ou pas, il gardera un œil sur eux. Les années à venir allaient être sombre mais il savait que la lumière qui le guidera face à cette noirceur est et restera Lily.

**_Fin_**


End file.
